


Insatiate #5

by voleuse



Category: House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #5

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.07. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

It's easy to ignore Chase for a couple of weeks, afterwards. To an extent.

_It was stupid_, she reminds herself. _I was on drugs_. She repeats the mantra over and over, every time he gets under her skin.

The frequency of this increases, over time. And every once in a while, she catches him looking at her. Not the blatant ogle of House, or even the darting glances of Doctor Wilson.

It's just as subtle, but just as insinuating. It'll be across the conference table, or in the cafeteria.

He leans back, legs crossed, and his smile stretches over the entirety of his body. She manages to frown at him, whenever it happens.

But as soon as she can, she sneaks into the locker room, locks herself in a stall, and bites her lip to keep her moans from echoing.


End file.
